Despertares version nejitenten advertencia nc17
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Advertencia si eres menor de edad esto no es apropiado para ti debido al grafico contenido erótico , clasificado NC17, ya advertido y si aun asi lo les no quiero quejas pareja neji tenten¿Cres que tenten casi se viola a neji?


**Advertencia si eres menor de edad esto no es apropiado para ti debido al grafico contenido erótico , clasificado NC17, ya advertido y si aun asi lo les no quiero quejas pareja neji tenten**

**Despertares******

Tenten entro en silencio al cuarto, el estaba allí. Tenía tendido sobre la cama ya varios días, un accidente, un entupido accidente y Neji estaba ahora en coma, atendido en la mansión de los Hyuga por una enfermera las 24 horas.

Tenten solía entrar a verle no solo con el resto de sus amigos sino también a solas, cuando la enfermera tomaba sus descansos y cuando le decía que podía tomarse uno porque ella cuidaría a Neji. Hiashi incluso le había dado permiso de quedarse en la mansión las veces que quisiera porque era obvio el sentimiento que tenia hacia Neji y Hiashi se sentía terrible viendo cuan deprimida estaba. No decía el gran cosa pero le había prestado el cuarto de Neji a la chica trigueña

Neji estaba en un cuarto especialmente adecuado donde le cuidaba la enfermera de planta que habían contratado

Ese día Tenten había escuchado que la enfermera (que le tenia la chica un gran cariño y una confianza descomunal por la ayuda que le prestaba así como el cariño y cuidado que le ponía a su paciente) que ella no podría ir a la boda de su amiga porque Neji aun no despertaba y ella tenia que cuidarlo esa noche……. Toda la noche.

Tenten le dijo que fuera, que ella cuidaría a Neji, y la enfermera acepto.

-Tenten – dijo la enfermera en voz baja- mira ya le quite el suero (con el que lo alimentaban), también le puse sus medicamentos y solo me falta darle su baño de esponja, en cuanto termine te dejare a que lo cuides ¿Esta bien?

Tenten sintió algo extraño, no quería ver las manos de la enfermera sobre Neji pero no dijo nada de sus sentimientos solos agrego:

Clara, ¿la boda es las 9 pm no? Ya te has perdido la boda religiosa ve a la fiesta y no llegues tarde son las 8:30 seguro puedes llegar puntual a la recepción de tu amiga y verla bajar con su nuevo esposo las escaleras…….yo…….yo bañare a Neji

Eso seria maravilloso, ¿estas segura?-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa-

Si claro diviértete con tu amiga y felicitadla a ella y su nuevo esposo de mi parte.

Bien tú tienes aquí en la libreta indicaciones en caso de que necesites hacer algo, si algo sucede que no sepas que hacer, aquí están los teléfonos de urgencias y... hay dios solo quisiera que hubiera alguien mas en casa todo mundo salió….

No te preocupes lo voy a cuidar muy bien

Si se que lo harás, deberías estudiar enfermería, eres paciente y gentil con los pacientes, la chica se despidió y se fue a su fiesta.

Tenten, cerro la puerta con llave, camino hasta Neji , y se sentó en la cama se abrazo tiernamente a su trozo y recargo sobre aquel pecho su oído, para escuchar 

su corazón latiendo, para llorar dulces lagrimas por su amor, para besarle suavemente sobre el varonil pecho, esta noche llegaría algo mas lejos , tenia varias noches haciendo carisias dulces a ese cuerpo dormido, susurrándole palabras al oído , diciendo cuando desearía que estuviera aquí. Para decirle en persona y conscientemente sus sentimientos.

Cariño, mi amor –susurro- te quiero tanto. No sabes como sufro de verte así, solo quiero que despiertes mi cielo, quiero decirte que eres todo para mi corazón, que solo tu me importas y que si no despiertas nunca me voy a sentir eternamente triste-Un beso tierno en aquellos labios, le hizo hervir la sangre de deseo, el deseo de Tenten por acariciar mas íntimamente a Neji ahora tenia pretexto, debía bañarlo.

Tenten le quito la bata, quito las sabanas y dejo el colchón especialmente forrado de plástico para esta situación, tomo una esponja, había un cubo de agua caliente y Tenten comenzó a tallarlo suavemente con la esponja , los brazos, el cuello el pecho, ese vientre duro y plano que tanto le excitaba , Neji era hermoso .

Tenten dejo la esponja y después de mojarlo empezó a enjabonarlo , Tenten le decía cosas y palabras de amor, sus manos temblaban con el jabón en ellas , el jabón resbalo de algún modo y fue a dar al piso , a Tenten no le importo siguió enjabonándole detallada y lentamente con sus manos, masajeando sus muslos , donde la espuma del jabón permiten que el roce de ambas pieles , fuera rápido y ligero Tenten tomo el miembro de Neji y comenzó a lavarlo con especial interés , lo acariciaba mas que frotarlo , sus pupilas se dilataban y pronto comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza provocando una reacción evidente .

Neji podía estar en coma, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos y Tenten lo estimulaba muy bien con sus manitas suaves tersas - Neji mi amor , perdóname por lo que hago pero es que necesito tanto de ti , ya no puedo , no puedo esperar mas , quiero hacer esto y se que esta mal, me siento como una abusiva mi amor, pero quiero…

Tenten dejo un poco de agua caliente caer sobre el erecto miembro de su querido y dormido Neji, y viéndolo libre de jabón lo tomo en sus labios carnosos y comenzó a chuparlo , lamerlo , disfrutando el sabor de cada delicioso centímetro, Tenten se lo imaginaba penetrándola , diciendo que la amaba casi sintiendo que la besaba.

Pronto Neji llego a un clímax no pasional, sino mas bien provocado por aquella estimulación-pensó la chica que escucho por un segundo aquellos ricos ruiditos que se le escapaban a un Neji inconsciente de sus actos o de los de Tenten.

Sentada en la cama como estaba tomo la mano de Neji y la froto suavemente contra su cuerpo, dejo su cabeza caer atrás maximizando las sensaciones , sus ojos dejaban caer lagrimas de culpa y de tristeza, desabrocho su blusa y guío allí la mano de su amado para sentir su tacto de forma mas intima, lo beso en los labios, y dejo aparte su propia ropa y froto su cuerpo junto al de su amado, su la mano deliciosa de Neji sobre su mas privado rincón y pronto ella se dejo llevar por la sensación .Lo beso mucho rato , lo abrazo con dulzura .

Amor, te necesito, necesito que regreses y que me hagas esto, tuya, yo seré tuya, solo tuya si regresas mi amor- decía entre gemidos y jadeos, hasta que finalmente dejo a su cuerpo Se dejo llevar. Esta vez limpio con sus lengua cada rinconcito de esa hermosa mano, chupando cada uno de sus dedos hasta que su propio sabor no estuvo mas en ellos.

Termino de bañarlo, lo acarició en esa desnudez que le maravillaba y lloro sintiéndose culpable, lo seco con una toalla, movió dificultosamente a Neji al reclinable, seco el agua del colchón plástico y puso sabanas secas y limpias .Se acerco a Neji para ponerle nuevamente su bata y lo llevo a la cama donde lo tapo.

Luego fue al baño de la recamara para asearse y llorar.

A volver beso a Neji en los labios le susurro al oído cuanto lo amaba, lo acobijo y se sentó en la cama para asegurarse de que le escuchara leer, Tenten le leyó por horas su libro favorito.

Poco después Tenten estaba dormida en el cuarto de Neji, la enfermera había llegado a las 2 de la mañana y la había remplazado.

La enfermera estaba realmente muy dormida, venia cansadísima de la fiesta y muy desvelada, nadie mas estaba en casa.

………………………………….

Neji que estaba en su cama había estado días tendido allí, todos pensaban que en coma no tenia ninguna sensibilidad de escuchar o conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todos hablaban de lo que pensaban sobre su recuperación o su falta de ella con gran insensibilidad, todos le decían, cuan apenados estaban y sus buenos deseos, pero ninguno pensaba realmente que era escuchado.

La enfermera no pensaba realmente que sintiera su forma de trato, y aun Tenten que tanto le había confesado sus amores no pensaba que Neji estaba realmente excitado psicológicamente por sus acciones, y sus palabras al momento de haber tenido aquella erección , mas bien había dicho:

"Como desearía que esto fuera producto de mis palabras sobre tu corazón y no por las acciones de mis manos sobre tu cuerpo"

Tenten ……. Tenten……. Tenten mas que nada deseaba despertar por ella y corresponderle a ese amor y a esas palabras tan bellas que le susurraba, deseaba despertar, ella era una luz, una luz como la que veía tan remotamente. Neji hizo de pronto un esfuerzo muy grande y alzo la mano para alcanzar la luz, al mismo tiempo su mano sobre la cama comenzó a levantarse.

Neji alcanzo la luz en su puño y abrió los ojos para verla mejor entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada en su mano, solo el aire que flotaba sobre su cama, miro a su alrededor y vio a la enfermera dormida profundamente. Neji suspiro y poco a poco se levanto, no tenia ninguna herida que aun quedara dolorida tras el accidente que hacia tiempo lo tenia en aquel estado habían sanado durante su largo sueño.

Neji se puso de pie y tapo a la enfermera que lo cuidaba, sonrió y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, camino a oscuras por el pasillo vació. "No hay nadie en casa", tanto la enfermera como Ten ten lo dijeron, recordó.

Se dirigió a su cuarto ahora el de Tenten también y allí encontró lo que buscaba, una chica de sedosos cabellos tapada hasta los hombros, llorando aun dormida, y con el nombre de Neji en sus labios, aun dormida pensaba en el.

Neji se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo tiernamente…….

Neji... -susurro Tenten

Neji la abrazo, y comenzó a acariciar ese cuerpecito divino que tanto le gustaba , cuantas veces lo había deseado

Neji ……-susurro nuevamente

Cuantas veces no se había atrevido a decir lo que sentía, a besarla en esos labios que ahora probaba, con derecho ganado durante ese baño de esponja que la chica le diera.

Neji… Tenten lloraba, sentía que lo estaba soñando todo, sentía que si habría los ojos no estaría allí ya había pasado otras noches y el nunca estaba allí .No quiero despertar, si no estas aquí en verdad porque si solo puedo ser tuya en sueños quiero soñar eternamente.

Neji sonrió y la beso apasionadamente, esta vez se giro dejando a Tenten bajo su cuerpo y cuando dejo de besarla le hablo al oído.

Si duermes para siempre sufriré con tigo lo que has sufrido tu a mi lado mi amor y no quiero, quiero verte despierta, quiero amarte despierta.

Tenten abrió los ojos y vio a su Neji allí, lo abrazo llorando y lo beso en el cuello, no tenia palabras para expresar su felicidad, Neji aprovechó esto para comenzar a hacerle el amor. Tenten dejo a Neji hacer y deshacer sobre su cuerpo cooperando en cada uno de sus requerimientos amorosos, sintiendo, como su amor lo llenaba e inundaba. Hasta que quedaron dormidos juntos y abrazados.

El día siguiente despertó a una angustiada enfermera que no encontraba a su paciente, bajo corriendo a la cocina de donde salía un olor a huevos revueltos y café, Donde un Neji comía como desesperado, mientras que Tenten le servía comida una y otra vez con una sonrisa en su rostro y rubor en sus mejillas

Dios santo es ... es un milagro- Dijo sonriendo la enfermera

Si el sabor de esta comida si que es un milagro no se ofenda -dijo Neji -pero sabe mejor que el suero inyectado.

La enfermera rió, y dejo caer unas lágrimas de alegría por la recuperación de su paciente.

Tenten también sonreía y pronto todos compartieron un rico desayuno, aunque Neji y Tenten compartieron mas y por mucho mas tiempo

Fin

Ojala las personas despertaran siempre de esos trances, pero a veces el cielo no las deja, y solo Dios sabe porque.

Cariños Ara

Bueno aparte de esto pondré una pequeña aclaración este fic es mioooooooooooo yo lo hice pero honestamente lo adapte de una antigua versión de otro fic mio también si alguien a leído la antigua versión que lo dudo mucho porque la versión antigua era un yaoi de shun de caballeros del sodiaco y su patito jajajajjaa bueno en fin si alguien lo leyó en esa versión solo para que se quede tranquilo que no es flagio no se roba una a si misma asi que solo lo adapte pueden encontrarse este fic con otros de mis sobre nombres Ada Snape, Ara Snape, Aracely Snape o el antiquísimo que no e usado en años maritaguibson jojojo bueno espero les haya gustado se que esta muy pero muy hentai pero también me encantaba la trama espero que les haya gustado

Cariños Ara


End file.
